1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to lacrosse stick training.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Lacrosse is a team sport played using a small rubber ball and a long-handled stick called a lacrosse stick. The head of the lacrosse stick is strung with loose mesh designed to catch and hold the lacrosse ball and can also be strung with hard mesh. Many different types of mesh may be utilized such as Canadian mesh, rocket pocket and normal mesh. Offensively, the objective of the game is to score by shooting the ball into an opponent's goal, using the lacrosse stick to catch, carry, and pass the ball to do so. Defensively, the objective is to keep the opposing team from scoring and to dispossess them of the ball through the use of stick checking and body contact or positioning.